Before The Blade Was Swung Down
by SBerry-chan
Summary: They live their lives in the future, refusing to go back into the past. But that doesn't mean that it didn't exist. Fates collided and decided their lives, now let me tell you the story…
1. The Morning Our Fates Changed

Before The Blade Was Swung Down

Chapter 1- The Morning That Our Fates We're Sealed

**Isshin Kurosaki sighed as he made his way down the quiet streets of Seireitei; too quiet for the loud mans liking. He was currently in a very bad mood, which was extremely rare for him. He was currently on Yamamoto's personal top list of Seireitei troublemakers, he was now on his way to see the old fart concerning a 'special mission' which was just another way of punishing him for being a 'lousy fukutachio', and his former flame had just dumped him for his somewhat 'goofy scientist' friend.**

"**Isshin-san, your up bright in early, did hell freeze over?" A man asked, casually walking over to the said man. Well speak of the devil; Isshin let out an even longer sigh, he really didn't need this person to make his morning even more hectic. "Good morning Kisuke…wait I take that back, there ain't nothing 'good' about this morning." "Oh? Humor me, Isshin-san." Kisuke teased, well aware of what was troubling his friend. "Oh shut up Kisuke, I already know what you're thinking and I'M NOT UPSET ABOUT THAT DARN CAT WOMAN DUMPING ME!" "Don't speak ill of Yoruichi-san, I might just tell on you!"**

"**As if I care, the only reason you decided to date her was to become a captain!" "Not so, Isshin-san!" He whimpered, in a mock hurt tone of voice. "Besides, your day is coming Isshin-san, you'll become a captain one day!" "You think." He began, as they continued walking down the street. "I have what it takes to become a captain; I just need that extra push to accomplish bankai!" Urahara Kisuke looked over his distraught friend intently. He truly believed his childhood friend could do extraordinary things if given the chance and right situation. Maybe he could get Yoruichi to put in a good word for his old friend, after all… "Oi Kisuke! Stop looking at me with those cold, calculating eyes! It's freaking creepy!" Isshin exclaimed.**

"**Hmm…" Kisuke mumbled, losing his train of thought momentarily. "Sorry Isshin-san, I was just thinking about what level of potential you posses." "Well, quit your musing, we're here anyway." He said, glancing up to see the first division emblem above their heads. "Wait Isshin-san…" Kisuke said, reaching out to grab his arm. "What?" "I…I think it would be best if you address Yama-jii-san with more respect than you normally would, after all, this could be the big break you've been looking for." Isshin stared at his friend for a few seconds; sure, he was still bitter about the Yoruichi thing, even going as far to say he would never forgive Kisuke for stealing his girl. However, when he looked into those eyes, all his past feelings seemed to be washed away with that concerned look in his friends' eyes. "It's not like you to fret; but just the same I guess I'll take you up on that advice, maybe today will be a good day after all." He said, with a soft smile. "That's the spirit, Isshin-san; I'm sure whatever Yama-jii-san wants you to do won't be too difficult." He assured him, letting go of his arm. "Thanks…wish me luck!" He said, as he opened the door and quickly scurried inside. Kisuke's smile soon faded; Yoruichi had already filled him in on the details of Isshin's mission. Yama-jii was certainly being cruel, sending him off to do something that many of Shinigami's had set off to do…and never came back. "Isshin-san, I wont let you die…"He said to himself, turning to leave. "When the time comes for you to go to that place, I shall lend you my assistance." He had to. He owed it to him. "Isshin-san, I will help you…. Help you kill the King of Hueco Mundo!" **

"**What the?" Isshin stammered, he couldn't believe what the old fart had told him. "You want ME, little ole ME, to go to freakin Hueco Mundo and kill the King?"**

"**I believe that is what I said, I Kurosaki Isshin." The old man calmly responded, not even bothering the bat open an eye.**

"**Why? I-I'm just a…"**

"**Scoundrel, troublemaker and a serious pain to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."**

"**I was going to go with a nobody from Rukongai, but I think that summed it up…"**

"**SILENCE!" He yelled, slamming his staff into the floor, causing Isshin to jump back. "Now, let me repeat myself, you Kurosaki Isshin will go to Hueco Mundo on a special mission that only the menaces of Soul Society go on…it's very simple; kill the King or don't come back."**

**Isshin couldn't believe it; this man was practically sentencing him to death. He had friends; friends who had journeyed to Hueco Mundo…friends he had never seen again. A sharp pain shot through him as he stepped forward, realization dawning on him. Was he scared to die and disappear from his comrade's hearts like his friends had? Or was he just a coward? No way! He had to dismiss that thought immediately. **_**Dismissed, dismissed, dismissed….**_

"_**Kurosaki Isshin I believe I said you're dismissed!" Yama-jii roared impatiently.**_

"_**Oh….er…right, don't worry sir, I'll do my duty or never show my face in Soul Society again, I swear on the Kurosaki family pride!" He smiled, doing a clumsy mock salute.**_

"_**The Kurosaki family has no pride."**_

"_**And that's why I'm going to do this and give it some!" **_

"_**What's with the change of heart, aren't you scared of dieing?"**_

_**Isshin paused, discarding the smile and switching to a more serious tone of voice. **_

"_**Yes…" **_

_**Yama-jii opened an eye in confusion, what kind of idiot admits that to his commanding officer.**_

"_**But…I have to go…to prove to myself…to prove to you….that I'm no coward…I'm…I'm Isshin Kurosaki, the best fukutachio in all of Soul Society and I deserve to be a captain cause I have what it takes sir!"**_

"_**Watch your tone of…"**_

"_**So just wait! I will finish this quickly and come back! You just better watch out, or I might kill you and take YOUR position." He finished, quickly exiting the room, not wanting to give the man an opportunity to respond.**_

"_**Kurosaki Isshin, I admire your courage…we'll see if it's enough to get you back safely."**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o_O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **_

_**Well that's chapter one for you! I know it's, I plan on making the chapters much longer as we progress, this is my first fanfic, so bear with me folks! Hope it wasn't OOC, Please review! No flames and this is not YAOI folks. **_


	2. Changes

**Before the Blade Was Swung Down**

**Chapter 2- Changes **

"Rules, rules, rules! I can't stand them!" The whiny woman groaned, which was highly out of character for herself. She let out a long sigh and decided to stop walking around her fathers' mansion aimlessly; being "important" could be a real pain sometimes!

"I should try an break out of here, just to irritate them!" She thought, imagining the pure anger that would flow from her parents if she was to…disappear. Its not like she was a bad kid, or that she hated them. She simply wanted a chance to do "normal things", they had to understand that.

Someone hovering above her abruptly brought her out of her thoughts.

"Masaki-hime? Why are you sitting on the floor?" The stranger asked.

"Hmm? Oh Jan, what are you doing here?" She muttered, not that she cared, she just didn't like coming of as rude, even to her servants.

"Your father requested your presence over an hour ago, I was sent to find you."

"_Oh…so that's where I was going…"_

"Come." He said, almost in annoyed manner, which she was keen to pick up on.

"Sure." She responded, rising to her feet. "Hope father isn't to upset." Jan sighed as they began to walk, like he _wouldn't _be mad at her!

"Lets just say he isn't to happy with you right now, he doesn't understand why you go out on these little rebellious endeavor."

Masaki scoffed lightly at his choice of words, she was a girl after all, running away to Soul Society and mingling with "commoners" was romantically enticing to her. Especially the one guy she had met on her last "getaway" he had stuck out to her…what was his name again?

"You're a princess, next inline to the throne, if something were to happen to you…"

"…my evil hearted 'brother' would take over the throne and wreak havoc upon everyone and everything, resulting in the destruction of all three worlds, blah, blah…"

"I Hope that means you understand the importance of your survival, Masaki-hime."

"I do, I just wish…" She couldn't say it; she wouldn't want anyone to feel as trapped as she did. She could never wish someone else to take her place…that's what that thing wanted most…for her to wish all responsibility away, resulting in "it" being unleashed.

Jan let out another sigh, he could sense her distress, and he sure didn't like it.

"Masaki-hime, to be perfectly honest your father isn't as angry as I said he was I believe he was planning on giving you…a surprise."

"Surprise?" She exclaimed, quickly forgetting her troubles. "For me? Come one, let's hurry along and see what he wants to give me!" She squealed, laughing and giggling like a little girl.

Jan let her run ahead to the throne room, as a smirk spread across his face.

"I believe "it" would also prefer you to also be docile and ignorant, just as you are now…Masaki- _hime_!" He mused; everything was going perfectly, just perfect.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING OUT FOR A DRINK AND I CAN'T COME?" The aggravated…no… the pissed beyond all proportions Second Squad Captain screamed at her beau, all the while pulling his bangs roughly, causing him excruciating pain.

"WAIT A MINUTE YORUICHI-SAN! (OUCH!) YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND…I WAS GOING TO (OUCH!) DISCUSS BUSINESS WITH A (OUCH!) COLLEAGUE! (OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!) "

"WHY CAN'T I COME? AFRAID I'M NOT GONNA STAY IN A WOMAN'S PLACE, HUH?" She pressed on, this time twisting his nose harshly.

Urahara had to think fast, he was sure she was trying her hardest to twist his nose off, and he was absolutely sure she wasn't going to stop until he gave her an answer that was satisfactory to her…and he KNEW he couldn't do that.

"I was…going to see…Kyoraku Taichou!" He suddenly said, causing her to quickly let go of him and step back (very much to his and his noses pleasure.)

"You're going to see him? Why the heck would you want to see that? That? WOMANIZER!"

Urahara smiled on the inside, Yoruichi had the uncanny ability to invent the perfect excuses for him to use for escaping her abuse.

"…I wanted advice…I wanted to know how to treat you right!"

Yoruichi felt a blush spread across her cheeks; he actually cared so much about her that he would ask advice…she was so touched right now!

"KISUKE YOUR SOO SWEET! I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING MEAN!" She exclaimed, leaping forward and hugging him tight.

Kisuke let out a relieved sigh on the inside, this was _soo_ much better than being battered by her, and he could go on like this forever…

"Yoruichi-sama…oh he's here." Soi Fon complained, not caring that Urahara could hear her. Why should she care? That freak was messing around with her Yoruichi-sama, which was completely unforgivable in her book!

"What is it, Soi Fon? I'm in the middle of something."

"Oh right," She stammered, blushing slightly. "Tenth Squad Fukutachio Kurosaki Isshin is waiting outside; he's saying something about going out for a drink with a colleague."

"_Oh crap!" _Urahara thought, he was soo busted this time!

Soi fon watched as Yoruichi's pleasant demeanor turned into a pure look of venom as she shoved Urahara backwards and proceeded to… stomp his…she couldn't even say it in her own head even though she hated him go much! All she knew was that he was going to warn his children to be wary of making Yoruichi angry…if he adopted of course.

Isshin was tired of waiting for Urahara to show up at the gate, it wasn't like he was eager to go to Hueco Mundo; he just didn't like being of the Second Squads base only…it scared him.

"Can't be helped!" He muttered, preparing to enter the barracks when he heard the distant sounds of an angry captain throwing slurs all over his name!

"Man, she dumped me!" He exclaimed, jumping back. "So why does you still hate my guts?" He wondered, he was tempted to go in there and straighten her out, but let's face, NO ONE WAS THAT BRAVE! He'd have better luck trying to assassinate the King of Hueco Mundo! Defeated, he walked away, he'd try an talk to Urahara before he left tomorrow, but now he was in the mood for a couple of rounds of sake…it could very well be the last time he'd ever drink in the small tavern in Rukongai; best to savor the moments while the last.

She couldn't believe it; did her over protective father just say what she thought he'd said?

"From the expression on your face of betting you think you misheard me, you didn't Masaki, I'm allowing you to go Soul Society for a few months, granted you stay close to the Tenth Squad." Her father repeated, seeing the disbelief in his daughters eyes grow.

"We want to give you your time there before you become the next ruler, let you be a…a kid I guess." he continued. "But don't think you'll be completely unprotected, as you know we have close relations with the tenth squad and I expect you to stay with them and…"

"THANK YOU!" She exploded, running to hug her father with tears streaming down her face. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She sobbed, hugging him tight; she would've never have guessed they'd allow her this one privilege…to live somewhere where people don't constantly kiss up to you…now to convince him to let her get away to the world of the living…

"NO!" He shouted out of the blue, completely reading her mind.

"Tee-hee! I guess I'll have to be thankful for this!" She giggled, wiping her tears. "I'm going to go thank mother, thanks again father!" She smiled, before disappearing down the hallways.

"I love you Masaki, please understand, I just want to protect you from harm." He mumbled, almost regretting the decision he had just made. He would've regretted it even more, if he had known what would happen because of it…he would lose his daughter.

o_0 TBC

Well it was kinda slow, but I hoped ya'll enjoy it! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3 A Glimpse Into The Other Worl

**Chapter 3- A Glimpse Into The Other Worlds**

"NO I'M SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME, MY FATHERS EVIL DNA IS RUNNING THROUGH MY BODY AND I CAN'T CONTROL MY DECEITFUL NATURE!" The man yelled as he jumped awake.

"What the? Where am I?" he said, realizing he wasn't on the floor of the second squad captains room anymore.

"Fourth Squad, Hiyori came and got you after the stomping Yoruichi gave you." Isshin responded, rubbing his eyes sleepily, and leaving out the fact that he had allowed him to take the beating and not intervene.

"Oh Hiyori-san came for me? Guess she doesn't hate me as much as she says she does."

"Nah, she was cussing you out all the way to the fourth squad, rambling about how immature you are." Isshin responded.

"So why are you here? Weren't you leaving for Hueco Mundo?" He asked, shifting his body into a sitting position.

"We didn't have our little talk yet, remember?"

"That's right. To be honest I was planning on going with you…"

"Nonsense!" He blurted out, there was no way he'd let his risk his life for his sake.

"I figured you'd say that, so I wanted to give you something." He said, motioning for Isshin to retrieve his captains haori from a chair by the window.

"Soo…you're going to give me your haori so the King of Hueco Mundo will think I'm captain class and have me killed immediately?"

"No my friend," He chuckled. "Look in the pocket."

Isshin did so and pulled out a small object which he immediately recognized.

"This is that charm that girl I met in Rukongai gave me, how'd you get it?"

"Don't you remember?" Isshin shook his head. "You were crying about how she just up and left without saying goodbye, and you gave it to me because you didn't want a reminder of her."

"I don't remember that."

"You where drunk."

"I still don't believe you."

"…"

"You where in my room, sneaking through my stuff weren't you!"

"That's beside the point, now I took it and studied it and guess what happened?"

"It struck you down with lightning for stealing it?"

"No! I was able to activate it with a device a created by accident a few weeks ago!" He proudly exclaimed.

"So…what does it do?" Isshin asked, totally undermining his friends accomplishment.

"It form a barrier around the person he has it when they are in danger of being attacked."

"Really?" Isshin asked, getting interested. "See if you can toss that vase on the table at me!"

"Alright!" Urahara agreed, reaching over and grabbing the vase.

"Here it goes!" He warned, throwing it at Isshin with all his force.

The charm immediately responded and formed a barrier around Isshin; which immediately smashed when the vase made contact, breaking over Isshin's head.

"OWWWWWWWW!" He yelled. "WHAT THE HECK KISUKE! ITS USELESS AND WEAK! OWWWWW!"

"Now now, I knew that was going to happen." He chuckled.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO!"

"Because it wouldn't have been as fun…I mean I thought it was best to demonstrate rather than tell." He said, quickly correcting himself.

"Alright I get it, its weak, big deal!"

"Oh its weak alright, when its used for the wrong purpose."

"Go on."

"This is a very strong and strange item, I ran all sorts of test, experimenting with different reiatsu and found that it blocks a particular reiatsu very well."

"What kind? Angry girlfriends?" Isshin joked.

"No. when I activated it with that item, it seemed to block out the reiatsu of it."

Isshin blinked stupidly, he didn't understand how this was going to help him.

"So what? It blocks out your 'item' reiatsu, which doesn't make sense unless your item is alive."

"I can't elaborate on my object, but I can say that I discovered something else."

"I'm listening!"

"Do you remember the last guy that went to Hueco Mundo?" Urahara asked.

Isshin racked his brain trying to think of the guy, but the only thing he could remember was his status: "He came back severely injured and died of his wounds."

"That's correct, and I was the one who ended up with his body."

"What did you find?"

"I found that he had been ripped up by multiple hollows, but one cut to the back of his head caught by interest, I tested the reiatsu from the wound and found that it caused the charm to activate, completely denying the reiatsu and causing it to diminish."

"So it works on a certain type of hollow?"

"Not just any hollow, I've tested many bodies of Shinigami's who went to Hueco Mundo and came back only to die, all those bodies had a cut to the back of the head and the reiatsu was the same."

"So then…do we know who the hollow is."

"I believe, that this reiatsu belongs to…the King of Hueco Mundo!"

Jan quickly made his way down the halls and through many passageways which were off limits to most of the servants.

But he was different; he alone was Masaki-hime's caretaker and had raised her since the day of her birth.

He was more of a father than the King was to her, matter of fact the only reason he was doing this was because he cared for Masaki, she was his angel, he lived for her, he cared for her…he…he…he dared to say he felt a little bit more for the girl than that of a father and daughter.

He quickly cleared his mind, it wasn't time to debate with himself over things like that; he had to focus on the task at hand. He pressed a hand against the door he had arrived at and slowing pushed it open slightly. The first time he had trembled at the fearful reiastu of the 'being' that dwelled on the other side; but now he had become accustomed to it and the only feelings that came to his mind now was that of being found out by his previous master and the thought of being wrong for betraying his previous master.

"Why do you always pause at the door before entering, Jan?" A voice said from the other side, causing said to clumsily fumble into the room, his nervousness written all over his face.

He stared at the red veil that separated him from his master; he hated that he could never see his true from, but now wasn't the time to think on those things either.

"You requested my presence, master?"

"That doesn't answer my question Jan; tell me, do you still have thoughts of…betraying me?" The voice murmured, causing Jan to freeze.

He stared at the being he called master intently, he had completely forgotten that the said being could read the hearts of men, so lying was useless.

I…I only wish to further your goals and see that Masaki-hime isn't harmed..." He blurted out, leaving the last part of his sentence to himself.

"Oh go on, what were you going to say? That after years of serving me you still don't trust me?"

"…I…"

"Don't lie Jan, I can see it in your heart." He interrupted.

"Everything you say is true, master."

"That's alright, I appreciate the honesty; a trait most of my former servants lacked in."

Jan let out a relieved sigh, now to change the subject.

"What is it you wanted, master?"

"Hmm? I yes, I wanted you to tell me how the darling princess is behaving."

"She is still neglecting her responsibility, a fact that you should already know since you come in contact with her everyday." He responded, annoyed that information that was already known was being asked of him; he hated being bothered with nonsense.

The being almost sighed, Jan could be really insubordinate sometimes. He was sneaky, and not trustworthy; but his desire to protect his princess was the thing that made him perfect…to use that is.

"Good," he mumbled. "now tell me about my son; how is he nowadays?"

"Oh…fine. He's still a bit lonely after what happened with Kiichigo…"

Just like that reiatsu swarmed from the being and forced Jan to his knees.

"I thought I told you to never mention his name again!" The being roared, not letting up on his reiatsu; even though Jan was clearly suffocating.

"I…I…I'm v-very s-s-sorry mas-master!" He stammered.

The being gradually let up, much to Jan's relieve.

"He. Kiichigo that is; well…" The being stammered. He hated bringing Kiichigo up and Jan knew it, but he also hated loosing his temper and felt that Jan should know this.

"Jan."

"Y-yes master?" He said almost in a whisper.

"I don't like bringing him up, what happened wasn't suppose to happen, and I regret that things went sour, do you understand this?"

"Yes."

"Good, now hurry and leave; someone probably felt my reiatsu and will be coming here shortly."

"Yes, before I leave, was there any assignments you had for me?"

"Oh yes I forgot. Do you remember when I had you present a piece of my soul to that Shinigami?" Jan nodded in agreement, the blonde headed man had a strange personality and was rather hard to forget.

"I was able to observe things through that piece of my soul and espied a seemingly curious young Shinigami who I think would be interesting to observe."

"Why?"

"He's ambitious. I had originally planed on using the blonde head, but this one might be a little bit more plausible and ignorant too."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Wait a minute," He said. Quickly a ball of light shot out of the veil and swirled around before Jan. It slowly materialized into a small purplish orb.

"Its the same as the one I gave you last time, present it to the Shinigami just like you did last time, making sure to not let know you're there."

Jan slowly picked up the orb, it was still hot. "What's his name, master?"

"Not now! I sense someone nearby; quickly return to your quarters, I can communicate with you through that orb."

"Right!" Jan whispered, hurrying out of the room.

The being smirked, everything was falling into place. He'd get his revenge, there was no way he'd let that 'girl' or her father control him any longer.

He'd find a way to get into her heart and manipulate her into doing his bidding.

Besides, he was _Kokoro no senkensha_*, after all.

_*note- Kokoro no senkensha means Seer of hearts or Heart Seer._

He blinked and jerked up, a part of him felt angry for some strange reason. The boy sighed and rolled over on his back, looking at the bright moon before him. For some reason he had began to start feeling strange emotions recently; almost as if somewhere else in the world, another him existed and they were sometimes connected.

But that was impossible; he had searched his world over dozens of times and had never found anything.

Heck, there wasn't even anyone as strong as him in his world…at least not anymore.

Feeling of guilt swirled around inside of him, it was his fault he thought; as tears began to well up in his eyes.

This was pathetic.

He was crying; something he NEVER did and something he hadn't let anyone ever see him do.

Not even his beloved…

"Is something wrong?" A voice said from behind him, causing him to jump.

"Oh, everything's alright." He lied, turning to face the girl.

Blue orbs stared at him with a concerned gaze, she didn't like seeing him so distraught.

"Lets go home, Akumi." He softly ordered, standing up and walking away.

"R-right." She responded, slowly following him.

They walked on for about ten minutes before he suddenly stopped.

"Is something wrong?"

He ignored her, bending down and fiddling around with an object.

The confused girl walked to be by his side, it didn't make since for him to be looking at the ground, everywhere you looked there was sand, so what was it that had caught his eye?

"What is it?" She asked, squatting down to this level. "Wow! I can't believe it, it's…its…

"Beautiful." The boy abruptly said, gently running his finger over each petal of the beautiful object.

"What's a flower doing here, I've only seen one in pictures!" The girl said in awe.

"This is the place," The boy began. "This is where it happened."

Akumi was about to ask why when it donned on her, this is where Kiichigo-sama had died.

The boy squatted there for a few minutes, pain burning in his eyes and tears threatening to spill down his face.

"Listen I know…" Akumi began, but was cut off when he picked the flower and handed it to her. Reading her mind, he softly began. "Its pretty, pretty things go together so you should have it."

Tears welled up in her eyes, she wanted to say thank you but couldn't find the words.

"I know…I haven't been myself lately, and I want to thank you; thank you for standing by me." He smiled softly, gripping her hand.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" She cried, thoroughly touched.

"Well then lets go, the others probably are worried." he said, helping her stand.

She nodded and they began to walk once more.

Today was a rare occurrence for her, she got to see a side of him that he rarely showed anymore and to her…that was a more precious gift than the flower.

TBC

So chapter three is up! To be honest a liked this chapter the best! Please review this chapter to let me know if I should continue the story! And if anything seemed confusing PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Keep reading!


	4. Chapter 4 Wari Wari no Sekai wa Kanpeki

DISCLAIMER- I haven't been doing this, have I? Well I obviously don't own bleach, because if I did Kurosaki-kun and Inoue would be going steady by now. Aizen sama wouldn't have lost his mind, Chad would've been killed during one of his fights (in an epic way of course XD) etc etc…

**Chapter 4- Wari-Wari no Sekai wa Kanpeki Dewa Nai (Our world isn't perfect.)**

"Er…excuse me sir." the young Shinigami murmured. "I was told to come and deliver some papers to you."

The blonde-headed man quickly turned around to face the brunette boy who wore thick glasses.

"Oh, are they from your Taichou third seat Aizen-san?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes sir," He responded handing them over. "and its Aizen Fuku-Taichou now."

Kisuke smiled warmly, so Shinji had chosen this one. Aizen was a splendid yet curious officer, and had spent many hours experimenting on things with Urahara and he was slightly jealous of Shinji for snagging him.

"Forgive me Sousuke-san. I was recently in sickbay and wasn't aware of your promotion, congratulations."

Aizen frowned and murmured his thanks; he had asked the blonde head to kindly address him in a professional way, but every now and then he would slip up and use his first name.

Not that it really irritated him, after all; he viewed the man as a role model and was slightly...obsessed with him.

"Sousuke-san, is something wrong?" Urahara asked, snapping the boy out of his daze.

"Uh no sir! Is there anything else I can do for you Urahara Taichou?" He stammered.

"Now now Sousuke-san, stop being shy; you know you can call me Kisuke-sama if you want, I don't mind." He teased, knowing formality was the kids' weak spot.

"Uh no thanks," He muttered, cheeks fully reddened. "Please answer my question, would you like me to do anything for you?"

Kisuke smiled, he was feeling like teasing the kid some more; must've been his fathers evil DNA at work again.

"A Fuku- Taichou should want to run around performing errands for his own Taichou, not someone else." He smiled, stepping forward; causing the wary Shinigami to step back one step.

"Not in less you just can't stand being away from me!" He laughed, grabbing the brunette by his arm and dragging him into his captain's quarters.

"Urahara Taichou…" He groaned, annoyance and fear mingled in his voice; dang the stupid blonde for not noticing how darn….well…how misleading his actions could be!

"Look Sousuke-san," He said, pushing the door open and shoving the boy inside. "Look at what I've been working on!"

The boy walked in, marveling at the object that was on the center of the table.

"What the…" He managed to utter, feeling a strong sensation creep up his body.

Urahara walked by his side, he had expected the boy to have a surprised, curious look in his eyes. But to his surprise the boy had a look of formality with the object.

"I named it "Hougyoku" due to its destructive powers; I would like to observe it with you."

The boy smiled nervously, he wouldn't let Urahara see his true feelings. He had invented an orb just like this one last week by accident and hadn't been able to quite make its powers out.

But now that Urahara had an object like it too, he could easily learn more about the orb and its destructive nature. Deep in his heart he felt that this would be his answer, his answer that he had been searching for ever since his beginning. A key to finding a someone who could stand with him on his own level, someone who saw life from his viewpoint; someone…who could take away his loneliness.

"Thank you…Kisuke-sama." He teased; he would have to play along with the mans antics in order to get closer to his secrets about the orb.

Kisuke grinned and began to tell the boy about the orb; he had always felt that the kid was lost in some other type of dimension of loneliness and wanted to bring him out of it.

Spending time with him would strengthen their bond and get him to be more open.

He had really though that what he was doing was right at the time, after all, he was practically never wrong.

However, his actions would prove to be fatal for the kid…someday the boy would harness the power of the Hougyoku….and it would destroy him.

"Oh look at that beautiful rosebush!" The young woman exclaimed, "and feel that refreshing breeze blowing from the north, oh I love it here!"

The annoyed captain sighed as he watched his bouncy charge prance around his garden, he couldn't believe the girl was suppose to be the next ruler of the Spirit Realm, was that really okay?

"Hey hey! Don't space out!" She chided now right in front of his face.

"Oh sorry Masaki, I was lost in thought." He explained, distancing himself from her.

"Hey, here's a fun idea! Why don't you let me meet that Fuku-Taichou of yours!"

"Sorry, but he left on a secret, classified mission, which only himself, the sou-Taichou and myself were made aware of."

"Oh really," She smiled, plopping down besides him, "so he isn't that guy that went Hueco Mundo that everybody's talking about?"

The captain mentally kicked himself; he should've known that the idiot would go around telling folks!

Seriously, was he that afraid of dieing and disappearing from people's hearts?

"Um, matter of face he is that very same goon."

"Goon? Tell me about him!" She giggled; this guy must've been something else if he annoyed his captain do badly.

"He's immature, bratty, lazy, loves ditching work and going on 'adventures', and the only reason hes my Fuku-Taichou is because he doesn't take his job seriously and I needed a subordinate who had those prominent character flaws."

"Sounds like my kind of guy."

"Now somehow that doesn't surprise me." He murmured.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing. Let's go get something to eat and I'll tell you more about Isshin." He said, taking her by the hand and leading her leading her back through the tenth squad's barracks.

"My Lord, I've received news on your son's whereabouts and current activities." Jan announced, stepping into the throne room.

The King quickly sat up straight, he hadn't heard from his troublesome boy in years, and the fact that Jan Jan said it oh-so casually infuriated him.

"What's he up to?" He asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Oh nothing besides plotting his entire family's deaths, sending minions to attack the soul society and world of the living, and spying on the King of Hueco Mundo."

The King groaned, it seemed his embittered boy still blamed him for what happened and now he was trying to harm Masaki who is currently in the Soul Society and spying on the King of…what a darn minute!

"I had the Gotei 46 order the King of Hueco Mundo's death decades ago, how is he still alive?" He roared. Jan cursed himself mentally; he had slipped up and revealed that his master's son was still alive; he knew he would be punished severely if he didn't think fast.

"Sir, there is no way we can be sure that he is the same King you ordered to be killed decades ago."

"I'm certain he is! When they don't do the job right the first time they gradually forget about it and let it go! That stupid sou-Taichou!" He exploded, rising from his throne in anger.

"Calm down, many men go there to kill him and end up losing their lives."

"How do you know all this information Jan!" He questioned, he had began to grow suspicious of the mans increasing Knowledge of private affairs and he wanted to know why.

"I'm Masaki-hime's caretaker; it's my job to know." He lied.

"Very well, I want the tenth squad alerted about possible attempts on my daughter's life; but be sure she doesn't find out, I don't want to spoil her trip."

"Yes my Lord."

"And then have that new recruit look into my son's recent activities, and have her see if this King of Hueco Mundo is a threat."

"Yes my Lord." Jan said, quickly bowing and making a hasty exit; he would have to tell his master about this news.

The King sunk back down into his throne, Jan didn't know why he wanted this King dead so badly.

He was a threat to his daughters' life.

He existed to one day kill her,

He had left the girl emotionally scarred.

He had forced him to erase her memories.

He wouldn't let him hurt his daughter.

He would never allow him to have a relationship with her, even if she was his…mother.

-Isshin gazed into the horizon, he hadn't seen a single form of life since arriving through the gargantuan, and everything was desolate and extremely lonely.

He reached into his pocket and retrieved the charm, his friend's words still ringing in his head that day at the fourth squad's sickbay:

"_Its your only chance, Isshin-san," Urahara began, "the King of Hueco Mundo always attacks his victims from behind dealing them a deathly blow to the head; use this charm to form a barrier around yourself when he attacks, it will reject his reiatsu and diminish it, use that opening to kill him!" _

He squeezed the charm tightly before placing it back into the safety of his pocket; that charm was his only chance and he didn't want to lose it in the sand.

_"_I'll find you King of Hueco Mundo, and when I do…its game over for you!" Isshin confidently smirked before shupoing across the endless plains of sand.

The boy shuddered slightly, why did it feel like someone will killer instincts was talking about him?

_"_Is something wrong?" Akumi asked.

"Erm…no, I'm just a little cold, shall we continue?"

"Yes," She murmured, turning to face the many arrancars who had gathered in front of her. "As you all know, our Lord is about to create a new brother for us to live life with and would like us to witness it."

"The arrancars looked on in anticipation, he had recently begun to create numerous arrancars lately and they were worried about the balance between the worlds.

"Ahem, pay close attention." He began as read and black reiatsu began to ooze from his badly and form in to a great black orb which began to take the shape of a person.

"Let's begin." He mumbled closing his eyes tight and allowing his reiatsu to shape the being, he would make this one a stubborn, unruly arrancars.

_After all, he needed something to keep him busy._

_TBC_

_Finally got around to introducing meh Aizen-sama! I've always pictured him ass a dorky kid and a student under Urahara._

_I can't think up a name for the spirit King and I don't know plan on naming the tenth squad captain either (lemme know if any of you guys can think up a name!)_

_One more _thing** I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH: PLEASE REVIEW AND SHOW MY STORY A LITTLE LOVE!**

_What's that you say? _

_Ya say that I'm a hypocrite for not reviewing/reading that many fanfics either? Well then this just can't be helped! :Throws of cloak and opens my eye which is bright red: You forced me to do this: NOW I LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW THIS STORY! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! _


End file.
